The present invention relates to seals for windows of automotive vehicles, and especially to such seals which are designed for use in vehicles having windows which are mounted flush with the vehicle body.
Wind tunnel research has demonstrated that the coefficient of drag (Cd) of an automobile is affected by the configuration of the vehicle body and in particular by the manner in which body components are attached. This type of research has demonstrated the importance of maintaining the windows of a vehicle flush with the vehicle body. However, conventional seals have been found to be poor for use in maintaining windows of an automobile flush, and at the same time maintaining an adequate seal around the windows.